Question: To visit his grandmother, Daniel takes a bike 8.45 miles and a horse 7.32 miles. In total, the journey takes 47.2 minutes. How many miles is Daniel's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Daniel travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on bike + distance on horse = total distance. ${8}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Daniel travels 15.77 miles in total.